


սկիզբ—skizb

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—kedavra!”<br/>Semua mendadak gelap. Kegelapan lama sampai ia mendengar,  “Kapan dia sadar, Edith?”<br/>Ia lalu bisa mendengar lagi. Ia bisa melihat lagi.<br/>Ia, yang mati, lahir kembali.</p><p>untuk <b>Science (fan)Fiction Challenge</b> dan ulang tahun Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort<br/><b>Warning</b>: AU. Spoiler untuk Unwholly. Moral abu-abu dan beberapa hal yang membuat o.O<br/><em>Akan diedit suatu saat.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	սկիզբ—skizb

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Materi tentang kedokteran atau penanganan pasien bukan hal yang saya pelajari di bangku kuliah. Jadi, mohon maaf jika mungkin ada kekeliruan di fic ini. Selain itu ada karakter yang bisa dikategorikan OC tapi tidak benar-benar OC ~~jadi entah bagaimana ini~~ sehingga silakan celenjer memutuskan sendiri ini karakter ini OC atau canon. Tapi dua bersaudara di dalam fic (saya tak bisa menyebutkan karena spoiler hahaha) ini adalah karakter OC buatan saya.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter series milik JK Rowling, Unwind Distology series milik Neal Shusterman. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan beberapa setting serta tidak mendapatkan apapun dalam membuat tulisan ini.

“—kedavra!”

_Apa?_

_..._

_Apa?_

_Gelap. Kenapa?_

 “Kapan dia sadar, Edith?”

_Apa itu?_

_Itu suara... bicara, perintah... Itu orang!_

 

“Baru saja, Dokter Graham. Tidak lebih dari lima menit dan sampai saat ini hanya pada gerakan jari dan bola mata. Selain itu tidak ada.”

_Orang?_

_Itu orang. Dua orang. Tapi mereka bicara apa?_

"Hanya empat belas hari, ya? Sangat cepat."

"Ya, tak sadar selama delapan hari setelah  _neurografting_ -nya. Proses yang amat cepat. Padahal pasien lain memerlukan waktu dalam hitungan bulanan. Dan itu untuk sepetak kecil. Sedangkan dia? ... Ini luar biasa."

"Benar. Dia luar biasa. Probabilitas terbesarnya adalah _hal itu_ terjadi karena jaringan milik donor-nya."

"Disebabkan oleh donor-nya? Siapa?"

"... Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu.”

“Sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui Proactive?”

“Begitulah.”

“... Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau dan Paul inginkan, dokter.”

_Apa?_

_Aku tak mengerti mereka bicara apa._

.

.

**սկիզբ—skizb**

_by nutmeg-not-head_

.

.

Perang Heartland belum usai namun Albert Graham bisa merasakan kemewahan dari hidup tenang di salah satu sudut Akron, Ohio. Jauh dari konflik dan mendapat perlindungan dari pihak militer.

Itu tidak benar.                                                                                   

Dokter Albert Graham tak bisa merasa senang sejak pasiennya bangun dua minggu setelah operasi menyambung potongan otak pada konidisi ketiadaan pembuluh darah dari dua individu berbeda. Menurut sebagian dokter dan anggota militer—yang sebenarnya adalah bos dari para dokter tersebut— _neurografting_ ini adalah _neurografting_ yang sukses setelah Dokter Rheinschild. Dikatakan demikian karena Dokter Graham dan almarhum rekannya, Dokter Paul Wieczorek, adalah pioneer dalam penggabungan komponen yang lebih luas dari 22 cm 2. Lobus frontalisdan lobus temporalisdari donor disambungkan pada otak subjek.

Meski dapat sadar secara cepat, subjek memerlukan pelatihan dan pembiasaan lebih banyak daripada pasien sebelumnya. Serta tak ada kelebihan dalam diri subjek setelah operasi dilakukan. Bagi Proactive Citizenry yang mensponsori proyek Dokter Wieczorek ini, subjek Tom Volant bukan penerus proyek Rheinschild.

Tapi bagi Dokter Graham proyek ini adalah proyek penerus dari sisi yang tak pernah bisa dipahami oleh Proactive Citizenry.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pasien sadar, Dokter Graham datang menjenguk dan melakukan tes sederhana pada pasien tersebut. Ia memeperkenalkan diri sebagai Albert Graham dan menyapanya dengan nama Tom.

“Merasa pusing? Seperti ada sakit di dalam sini?”

Pasien merenung, beberapa kali matanya berkedip.

“Jika terasa sakit di bagian manapun di kepala,” jelasnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang berambut pirang. “Anda mengangguk seperti ini,” pintanya seraya mengangguk sekali dan mata biru itu masih memandangi pasiennya. “Jika tidak sakit, gelengkan kepala seperti ini.” Dokter Graham menggelengkan kepala masih menatap ke arah Tom Volant yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan menelengkan kepala gundulnya. Seolah tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Dan benar saja remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk sekali lalu menggelengkan kepala sekali, meniru gerakan Dokter Graham.

Terdengar helaan napas kuat-kuat sebelum Dokter Graham berkata, ”Nampaknya terapi bahasa untuk Mr. Volant akan dimulai dari tahapan lebih rendah daripada yang kita duga, Edith.”

Perawat Edith mengangguk setuju dan menambahkan, “Tapi itu tidak berarti miskalkulasi. Jika itu yang Anda pikirkan.”

Dokter Graham justru tersenyum. “Tidak. Aku memperkirakan hal ini bisa saja terjadi. Dalam prosentase kecil sayangnya, sesuai harapan orang-orang Proactive. Tapi aku juga mengira, Tom akan belajar sangat cepat,” ucapnya sebelum mengatakan selamat beristirahat kembali pada sang pasien.

Perawat Edith Murray yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyitkan alis dan melanjutkan menyuapi pasien mereka. Tak ada kata-kata tertukar hingga akhirnya Dokter Graham pamit dan mengatakan akan mengurus _mereka_ pada perawatnya. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju kantornya di ujung lorong. Sedangkan Perawat Murray yang masih berada di dalam, kembali disibukkan dengan proses menyuapi remaja tanggung yang menyandarkan badan pada punggung ranjang. Si remaja yang dimaksud tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga makanannya habis. Bahkan ketika Perawat Murray menatapnya lekat.

Di dalam pikirannya, Perawat Murray menganggap pemuda itu butuh lebih dari sekadar terapi wicara. Mungkin butuh segala hal sebab tampaknya kecerdasan pemuda ini tidak lebih dari seorang anak berumur 7 bulan. Tujuh bulan dalam fisik remaja 18 tahun. Edith tak bisa mengatakan ini ironi atau sudah menjadi tragedi.

.

.

Mereka menyebutnya Tom... Bollan...? Tom Volant. Ia merasa nama itu separuh salah. Namanya memang Tom Volant. Tapi juga bukan Tom Volant.

_Heh, teka-teki._

_Teka-teki?_

_Nama mirip teka-teki._

Apa memang namanya ada dua? Kenapa tidak satu seperti mereka? Dokter Graham saja atau Perawat Murray saja. Kenapa ada dua nama? Untuk apa?

Sekarang tanpa bantuan Perawat Murray ataupun Richard—yang membantunya berjalan sejak beberapa minggu lalu—Tom pun bisa berjalan menjelajahi rumah bercat abu-abu ini. Perabot di sini sangat sedikit, jarak antar dinding luas; jadi dia tak akan tersandung atau menabrak hiasan rumah.

Memang begitulah yang diharapkan oleh Dokter Graham dan Perawat Murray tanpa Tom ketahui. Memberikan ruangan dekat dengan taman, tempat latihan berjalan yang lapang dan tanpa perabot tak berarti. Serta mesin ketik di lantai bawah untuk membantunya belajar bahasa, mengingat, dan konsentrasi—kata Dokter Graham di suatu sore berhujan. Hujan hal yang lumrah di Akron saat musim panas, kata Perawat Murray—tapi lebih senang dipanggil dengan Edith.

Orang yang akan menerapinya datang di minggu kedua bulan Juli. Perempuan berkacamata, berambut hitam, bermata hijau. Yang membuatnya ingat akan cahaya hijau dan cahaya merah.

Tom bermimpi aneh malam itu. Suara nyaring dan dingin keluar dari mulutnya diiringi cahaya hijau di tangan. Dan suara serak di seberang membuat cahaya merah keluar. Satu bulan lamanya ia bermimpi demikian. Sesekali mimpinya membuat ia mengigau dan dua kali Edith menyaksikannya menggelepar-lepar di ranjang sambil menyebut-nyebut kata Potter.

.

.

Bibir Dokter Graham berkedut dan tampak sungguh-sungguh berusaha agar tak tersenyum saat Edith membawa kabar Tom mengingau dan menggelepar dalam tidur. Ia menyebut kata Potter dan Edith menduga donornya adalah pengrajin tembikar. Dokter Graham tidak membantah spekulasi perawatnya. Ia justru menawarkan gagasan, “Sedang terjadi proses penyesuaian di alam bawah sadarnya. Bagian dari donor sedang beradaptasi dengan anggota tubuh Tom yang lain. Tak perlu khawatir, Edith.”

Meski demikian, di tengah kemajuan belajarnya yang pesat, perawatnya menemukan banyak yang berbeda dengan keadaan sebelum operasi. Cara bicaranya berbeda. Lebih sopan. Kadang lebih ambisius.

.

.

Petir bulan Agustus yang menyambar-nyambar di luar tidak membuat Tom mengurung niatnya menjelajahi rumah. Ia bosan berada di kamar hanya memakan makanan bernutrisi yang rasanya tak enak atau merangkai kata dan menghapal. Baginya itu seperti tidak melakukan apapun. Dan saat tidak melakukan apapun, pikirannya akan memberikan ide-ide aneh, ingatan-ingatan aneh. Misalnya tentang ular besar melingkar di dekat api. Atau anak-anak kecil yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Ia meneruskan penjelajahan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan yang selama ia tinggal di sini selalu terkunci. Hari ini ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Jadi, ia mencoba mencari tahu apa saja isinya.

Saat melongok ke dalam, ia melihat benda bening berkilauan di dekat jendela sempit. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah cermin. Dan cerminnya lebih kecil sedikit daripada pintu.

Ia berjalan ke depan cermin dan melihat kepada bayangannya. Tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya kilatan cahaya di luar menerangi wajahnya. Sekilas dan berhasil membuatnya membeku.

Mata biru gelap, hidung mancung, alis cukup tebal, dagu tirus. Tapi ada yang salah dengan rambutnya. Seharusnya hitam, bukan cokelat seperti sekarang.

Tidak disangka, berbagai ingatan berkelebatan cepat. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya terduduk di lantai dan mual. Ada daging berhamburan. Tujuh kali terulang dan nyanyian aneh diucapkan.

Ia menatap jijik bayangannya di cermin dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara-suara yang lebih jelas.

 

_Sudah kubilang ‘kan? Nama yang seperti teka-teki._

 

Teka-teki. _Riddle_. Tom Riddle. Ia Tom Riddle. Ia juga Tom Volant. Ia Tom Riddle di dalam Volant.

Tapi kini ia selemah Muggle. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan sihir, tak berbeda dengan mereka. Kembali hina dan tak berdaya. Tak berarti meski mampu kembali... dan dia gagal. Dia mengingat kegagalannya. Bayi penyihir membuatnya tercabik-cabik. Para abdi terbaiknya mati dan yang tersisa adalah pengkhianat! Dan dia terkurung dalam tubuh Muggle karena bantuan Muggle!

.

.

Edith maupun Richard hari itu tak bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena badai datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan mengurung mereka di rumah milik Proactive. Bukan rumah Albert Graham dan dari desas-desus yang Edith dengar rumah ini dulunya pernah ditinggali Dokter Rheinschild sebelum diambil oleh Proactive. Apa yang terjadi antara dokter itu dengan tempat kerjanya, ia tak tahu.

Saat memikirkannya, ia dikagetkan oleh suara gelas pecah. Richard segera bangkit untuk melihat tapi memintanya tetap tinggal di ruang makan. Siapa tahu pasukan Pro-kehidupan atau Pro-pilihan berhasil menerobos masuk. Berselang sekian detik setelah pergi, Richard berteriak memanggilnya. Pria itu juga meneriakkan Tom pingsan dan tangan pemuda kurus itu luka karena pecahan kaca.

Edith segera berderap ke asal suara dan menemukan mereka di ruangan ujung lorong. Tom bersandar di bahu Richard tak sadarkan diri sementara darah menetes dari tangan kanannya. Agaknya cermin di belakang mereka pecah karena dipukul Tom.

“Ledakan emosi. Saat itu, mungkin, Tom tengah melihat pengalaman hidup donor _lobus_ -nya,” jawab Albert setelah Edith bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. “Tolong amati dia dan maaf aku sering tak ada di sini gara-gara mengurus RUU Unwind.”

.

.

Ia bisa membuat benda mati bergerak. Seperti dulu tapi tak sehebat dulu. Ia tak bisa membuat lemari pakaiannya terbakar. Atau kucing menggantungkan diri. Atau binatang kecil meledakkan diri. Semua hambatan terjadi semata karena tubuh Volant tidak mengenal sihir. Volant seorang Muggle.

Muggle bisa menjadi penyihir. Ia tahu dan membuat penyihir Britania Raya tak pernah memikirkan itu. Sebab ketika mereka tahu dan membuat para Muggle menjadi penyihir, hal yang akan hilang pertama kali adalah budaya mereka. Lalu harga diri mereka. Lalu nyawa mereka.

Lord Voldemort tak bermaksud menyelamatkan orang-orang tolol itu. Lord Voldemort hanya menyelamatkan tradisi leluhur dan ingin membuat penyihir lebih unggul daripada Muggle.

Lord Voldemort juga orang yang tahu balas budi. Ia tak akan membunuh Albert Graham, penyihir yang menyaru menjadi Muggle ini, meski melakukan penghinaan terhadap keagungan darah para leluhur. Dia juga akan memainkan peran sebagai Tom Volant, si Muggle.

.

.

Selama lima bulan sejak terbangun setelah operasi besar, Tom mendapatkan berbagai macam terapi. Dari terapi bahasa yang merangkap wicara, terapi berjalan, makanan-makan sehat penuh nutrisi hingga terapi yang berhubungan dengan kondisi mentalnya. Tom tidak mengalami sakit mental namun kondisi psikisnya tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Tom kadang memanggil-manggil seseorang bernama Voldemort, kadang Potter dalam tidurnya. Pernah pula dalam kondisi sadar ia menyebut Edith Murray dengan nama yang tak dimiliki wanita itu.

“Dia juga memanggilku Bella,” ucap Edith dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat lengan kanan dan kiri. “Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang memanggilku dengan nama Bella atau Bellatrix. Aku bisa biasa saja, Albert. Tapi matanya saat mengatakan itu padaku...,” ia menunduk. Helaian rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajah. “Kukira siapapun yang bernama Bellatrix **—** sangat intim ia kenal.”

Dokter Graham berdiri mematung. Ia memejamkan mata, lama. Yang semakin membuat Edith khawatir.

“Edith, tak ada kesimpulan selain _neurografting_ Tom berhasil. Tapi Proactive tidak akan menyukai kabar ini,” terang Dokter Graham dalam suara tenang. “Pada tahap ini keadaan Tom—“

“Tidak akan diterima oleh Proactive Citizenry. Tidak diterima karena tidak memenuhi target mereka. Ia bisa dicerai-beraikan karena Proactive meng,” paras ayu miliknya tersaput kekecewaan. “Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Melanjutkan penelitian, tentu. Seperti yang kita—engkau, aku, dan almarhum Paul—harapkan.”

Edith menggeleng cepat dan menyanggah, “Dia bukan Tom Volant lagi, Al. Usaha kita gagal karena ia gagal mengenali siapa dirinya bahkan kukira ia menganggap dirinya orang lain, orang yang memiliki sebagian otaknya itu. Ia memanggilku Bella. Tapi bukan itu yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Aku lebih mengenal Tom daripada kau karena aku melihatnya tumbuh selama beberapa tahun. Dan Tom yang sekarang bukan Tom yang kukenal. Kalau kau benar-benar mengamatinya, kau bisa lihat cara meresponnya berbeda. Cara bicaranya berbeda. Caranya duduk berbeda. Aku memperhatikan detailnya, Albert. Aku seperti melihat orang lain saat melihat ke arahnya. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu beberapa kali tapi kau mengatakan ‘Itu bagian dari proses adaptasinya, Edith.’”

“Penyesuaian dari sebagian jaringan terhadap keseluruhan yang lain.”

“Itu! Itu bukan adaptasi tapi dominasi, Albert Graham. Bagian kecil dari otaknya mengambil alih seluruhnya. Bagian kecil milik si donor. Sedangkan tujuan kita adalah mempertahankan keberadaannya sebagai Tom Volant! Bukan seseorang yang hanya dikenali oleh kau dan Paul!”

Albert Graham bergeming. Edith Murray menatapnya tajam. Tubuhnya bergetar namun karena amarah.

“Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Albert? Sesuatu yang juga tak diketahui Paul?”

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari dokter laki-laki itu. Sebaliknya, perawat muda di sampingnya menghela napas kuat-kuat hingga tiap tarikannya terdengar keras di antara keheningan. Lalu tiba-tiba tawanya meledak.

“Baiklah. Kau tak bisa berbohong. Atau mungkin kau sengaja tak berbohong,” tukasnya pada laki-laki yang tak mau menatap wajahnya. “Tujuanmu memang ini ‘kan? Memberikan potongan otak itu tubuh sehingga ia bisa hidup menggunakan tubuh Tom?”

Mata Albert terlihat menerawang ke tempat jauh sebelum ia menutupnya dan membukanya lagi. “Ya,” jawabnya.

Ya, dia sengaja memberikan potongan otak itu sebuah tubuh. Pun ia tak membantah tuduhan partnernya. Sementara itu sang partner, dalam keadaan dipenuhi amarah dan rasa dikhianati, menghambur keluar dari ruang kerja tanpa berpamitan.

Sejak pertengkaran itu berakhir, Edith Murray tak pernah terlihat lagi.

.

.

Edith tak pernah kembali. Telepon, email, ataupun media komunikasi lain tak pernah dibalas. Pihak Proactive—kepada mereka pula Edith bekerja—mengatakan tak menugaskannya ke tempat lain. Mereka pun tak mendapat kabar darinya sejak awal Desember. Dua minggu sejak separuh kebenaran tentang proyek ini diungkap.  Bukan lamanya waktu yang membuat khawatir, tapi orang-orang asing yang ia temui di sekitar Cleveland. Bukan orang-orang Pro-pilihan, Pro-kehidupan, maupun tentara Dunfee.

Orang-orang asing berpakaian serampangan dengan aksen Inggris. Mereka hanya beberapa mil dari Akron.

Ia menjelaskan kekhawatirannya pada Tom. Ada orang-orang yang ingin berbuat buruk padanya. Bukan pihak yang berperang, tapi pihak lain. Malam itu, ia akan membawa Tom keluar dari Ohio menuju North Carolina. Sayang, orang-orang berpakaian janggal sudah sampai di depan gerbangnya. Muncul dari udara kosong dan membuat pintu depan menjeblak terbuka sendiri.

Para penyihir berseragam ungu telah datang.

.

.

Dominique Weasley tidak mengira perjumpaan yang seharusnya syahdu dilatari salju dingin, menjadi lelucon buruk. Portkey lintas benua pembuat mual. Pemandangan memuakkan di depan pintu rumah dr. Albert Graham. Musuh keluarganya hidup lagi dan sedang dalam perlindungan ‘Dokter Graham’. Laki-laki tukang potong-tangan-potong-kaki Muggle berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Jika dia tak melihat pada detektor beberapa jam lalu, dia tentu tak menyangka Albert Graham ini adalah sepupu tersayangnya. Dan jika ia tak melihat dengan matanya sendiri, ia tak akan percaya dengan benda hasil penelitian para Unspeakable itu. Sedari Oktober lalu, detektor itu menampakkan fakta paling aneh dan paling tak bisa ia terima. Di luar Britania Raya, Tom Riddle hidup bersama Albus Potter. Ia mengira Albus hidup dalam keadaan tertawan. Tapi, citraan yang ditampilkan layar persegi di Departemen Misteri mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

 _“Albus Potter seorang_ necromancer _. Tak ada pilihan selain menangkapnya karena melakukan sihir hitam dan membangkitkan Lord Voldemort,”_

perintah bos barunya saat melepas kepergian mereka dua hari lalu. Serta sengaja memilihnya sebagai ketua regu. Para manula pemalas di Kementrian menginginkan Al maupun Riddle,

_“Tangkap. Dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.”_

Dua orang anak buahnya sudah memasang Anti-Apparasi di sekeliling rumah ini dan kedua buron itu tak memiliki tempat lari selain menyerahkan diri ke tangan para Auror.

“Lama tak bertemu, Sepupu. Rupanya setelah pergi dari rumah untuk menghindariku, kau malah menikahi seorang laki-laki,” sapanya pada anak laki-laki yang kabur keluar Inggris untuk menghindari pemuda yang ia cintai. Begitu celoteh James dalam keadaan mabuk.

Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud tak segera menjawabnya justru menggumamkan sesuatu pada Si Brengsek. “Ya. Kita lama tak bertemu, Dom. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga sudah menikahi Liesl Harris, cewek Ravenclaw itu?” Bukan jawaban maupun pertanyaan yang ia harapkan. Malah suatu penguatan bahwa Albus memang melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

“Belum. Karena kau belum pulang, mana bisa aku menikah tanpamu?” Dua orang anak buahnya yang lain menyembunyikan diri secara sihir dan berjaga di sisi yang berbeda, mencegah Albus lolos dari mereka. Meski hanya tiga orang, mereka tak ragu menghadapi dua penyihir buron. Sebab Si Brengsek sedang dalam keadaan lemah, data yang mereka dapat dari Departemen Misteri.

“Aku terharu. Kau belum mengatakan bagian terpentingnya, Dom, bagaimana kau menemukan kami di sini?”

Riddle mundur pelan. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi bayang-bayang tembok. Mereka menyiapkan sesuatu di baliknya.

“Dari rumor dan sejenisnya. Hei, Al, kami sudah berdiri lama di sini dan kau tak mempersilakan tamumu masuk?”

“Apa perlu aku mempersilakan masuk tamu yang membuka sendiri pintu rumahku?”

“Kurasa tak perlu. Sama tak perlunya dengan mengenalkan suamimu pada—,” sebelah tangan Riddle menutupi telinga. Seseorang berteriak, “Sekarang!”

“—Stupefy!”

Tiga bola cahaya merah meluncur dari tiga ujung tongkat. Bersamaan terdengar lengkingan panjang memekakkan telinga. Ketiga cahaya merah buyar di tengah perjalanan menuju para buron. Lampu di sekeliling mereka padam.

“Lumos!” Tongkatnya tak bercahaya. Lumos sekali lagi dan reaksinya sama. Sesuatu telah terjadi karena ulah Riddle dan dalam kegelapan Dominique melihat kedua sosok di seberangnya berlari ke kiri. “Mereka ke Barat!”

Dia berkonsentrasi untuk ber-Apparate. Namun, tubuhnya bergeming. Rupanya suara lengkingan tadi membuat mereka tak bisa melakukan sihir. Apa yang dipakai Riddle? Meski begitu ia tetap mengejar mereka dengan berlari seperti Muggle. Lalu memakai cara Muggle.

Seorang anak buahnya yang berjaga di kejauhan berhasil menghadang mereka. Tapi sayang tak bertahan lama. Albus dan Riddle kembali berlari dan... menghilang. Albus melakukan Apparate.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi keras seperti cambukan dan mereka muncul hanya berada 10 meter di depan para Auror.

“Sejak kapan sihirmu kembali?” masih dengan mata terbelalak Albus menanyai Tom.

“Sejak lama. Sekarang pindahkan kita ke tempat jauh. Aku tak bisa melakukan lebih dari 10 meter atau ke Inggris,” jawab pemuda itu terengah-engah.

Para pengejar yang menyadari kemampuan sihir mereka kembali juga melakukan Apparate. Mereka berdua terkepung. Kini giliran Al melakukan Apparate dan mereka tiba di samping jalan raya Cleveland-Akron. Belum ada bunyi letusan khas. Mereka berdua aman.

“Auror. Kementrian tahu,” desis Tom penuh amarah.

Al tertegun mendengarnya. Ia mengingat kata-kata Edith di bulan November sebelum menghilang. Ketika sanggup berkata-kata, ia bertanya, ”Kemampuan sihir dan ingatanmu, kembali sejak November?”

Menyeringai sesaat lalu pemuda yang memiliki neuron-neuron Pangeran Kegelapan itu berkata, “Oktober.” Dua bulan dan sudah mampu ber-Apparate? Bagaimana bisa tak terdeteksi olehnya? Lalu apalagi yang bisa dilakukan orang ini?

Belum sempat mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain, dari belakang mereka terdengar gemuruh. Tank pihak tentara melintas mendekat dan mereka harus bersembunyi sebelum ditembaki. Saat mereka berlari menjauh suara letusan Apparate terdengar, disusul kemudian oleh suara jeritan memilukan. Salah seorang Auror pengejar mereka muncul tepat di depan roda tank dan terlindas sedetik kemudian.

Tank dihentikan dan hiruk-pikuk terjadi. Albus berpindah tempat lagi tanpa memedulikan Dominique menembakkan Jampi Memori pada tentara pengemudi tank, membagi regunya menjadi dua kelompok dan sekali lagi melihat ke arah detektor sebelum menghilang. Albus telah sampai di kota lain dan ke sana pula Dominique beserta dua anak buahnya menuju.

.

.

Albus masih berusaha memecah mereka seperti di Cleaveland—membuat satu atau dua dari para pengejar dihantam tank yang selalu melewati jalan itu setiap pukul sepuluh malam. Setelah Cleaveland, ia dan Tom tiba di tepi tebing Niagara agar pengejar yang tak sigap jatuh dari ketinggian dan terluka. Dua menit kemudian para pemburu datang. Sinar merah dan ungu berlomba-lomba menerjang mereka. Mereka lalu merunduk, berguling, menghindari kutukan-kutukan. Saat tangannya bisa meraih kaki Tom, mereka kembali lenyap dalam ledakan dan muncul di mulut kawah gunung berapi. Kali ini para pengejar datang lebih cepat dan satu orang terperosok ke dalam kawah. Tak tertolong. Cahaya hijau kini meluncur ke arahnya.

Dominique mengacungkan tongkat yang sekali lagi memuntahkan cahaya hijau penanda kematian. Beberapa nano-detik setelah Albus dan Riddle kembali lenyap.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah besar berlantai satu di tepi hutan yang Albus kenal sebagai Greensboro. Tujuan awal mereka. Rumah sebenarnya dari keluarga Graham. Namun, tak ada siapapun di sana sejak kedua orang tua angkatnya meninggal karena Perang Heartland yang masih berkecamuk.

“Kenapa kita kemari? Aku tak melihat hal berbahaya di rumah ini,” sergah Tom.

“Barang bahayanya ada di dalam,” jawabnya sambil mendorong pintu yang kuncinya rusak. Pemandangan di dalamnya sungguh menyedihkan. Perabot porak-poranda dan darah kering ada di mana-mana. Bau apak bercampur dengan anyir. Tak ada mayat. Kemungkinan rumah ini digunakan sebagai persembunyian salah satu pihak bertikai dan siapapun yang kalah dibawa pergi oleh pemenang.

Tapi rumah ini tidak dirobohkan.

“Mungkin untuk umpan.”

Lagi-lagi Tom mengejutkannya. Sekarang dengan Legilimency?

“Kau sudah bisa melihat pikiran orang?”

“Belum. Volant yang memikirkannya dan kupikir umpan untuk siapapun yang bertikai adalah jawaban yang paling mungkin dari pertanyaan mengapa rumah ini dibiarkan masih berdiri,” ungkapnya enteng sambil mengamati seisi rumah.

 _‘Volant yang memikirkannya_... Jadi sekarang dia utuh Tom Riddle? Luar dalam?’ pikirnya seraya membalik ranjang di kamar lamanya. Pintu ke ruang bawah tanah masih tertutup rapat. Tapi hanya sementara setelah ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membukanya. Ia berjalan ke bawah dan berhenti di sudut untuk mengeluarkan potongan tongkat sihirnya yang lain. Potongan yang ia bawa selalu dalam dompet, ia letakkan di samping potongan yang lebih besar. Mungkin karena inilah ia bisa dilacak. Sepotong bagian masa lalu yang ia gunakan sebagai pengingat bahwa komunitas tempat ia dilahirkan sangat butuh perbaikan tapi ia terlalu muak untuk memperbaiki. Ia muak dengan pengkultusan orang-orang pada ayahnya. Ia juga muak selalu dalam bayang-bayang orang itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengubah nama dan fisiknya agar bisa keluar dari bawah bayang-bayang dan menuju sinarnya sendiri.

“Semakin lama kau melamun, semakin besar peluang para Auror tadi mengepung tempat ini dan meledakkan tubuhmu hingga tak ada yang tertinggal kecuali namamu. Itu pun kalau kau memiliki nama,” kalimat dari Tom yang membuatnya lepas dari lamunan lalu tersenyum.

“Sepertinya begitu,” sahutnya sambil berjalan ke arah rak yang menyimpan dua pistol lama. Keduanya masih utuh meski jumlah pelurunya empat butir untuk masing-masing pistol. Ia menyerahkan satu pada Tom dan satu untuknya sendiri. Ia menerangkan cara pakainya sembari berjalan keluar.

Hanya selisih hitungan detik, para penyihir berseragam ungu bermunculan di sekelilingnya. Dua orang memulai merapalkan mantra. Maka ia tembakkan peluru pada kedua penyihir tersebut sebelum berlari kembali dan disambut oleh kilatan cahaya warna-warni.

Kali ini Tom-lah yang menyambar lengannya dan membawa mereka beberapa ratus meter menjauh dari para pengejar.

“Tuas yang kutarik tadi, berasal dari alat pengacau sihir. Benar?”

“Ya,” dan cahaya hijau melintas satu inchi di kanan telinganya. “Pengacau berupa gelombang elektromagnetik kuat,” jawabnya sambil menembak dua kali dan meleset.

“Pikirkan suatu tempat yang memiliki pengacau sihir lebih kuat dari gelombang elektromagnetik. Kita akan ke sana.”

Desing peluru terdengar tapi bukan dari pistolnya. Tom Riddle menggunakan pistol Muggle. Temuan Muggle yang membuat pengajar Telaah Muggle-nya dulu dianggap lelucon oleh kelasnya,

_“Pistol bukan yang terburuk bagi penyihir. Bukan pula api. Tapi senjata pemusnah massal mereka. Nuklir.”_

Nuklir. Radiasi nuklir dan yang terpikirkan pertama olehnya adalah Pripyat, yang terburuk.

“Tapi kita tak bisa ke sana dalam sekejap tanpa tongkat sihir,” erangnya sambil menghindari kutukan. Mereka terkepung.

“Pikirkan tempatnya. Pecahan tongkatnya ada padaku,” balas teman seperjalanannya saat menembak dua perapal mantra yang lain.

Tapi itu tak semudah perkataan Riddle. Ia tak pernah benar-benar ke Pripyat. Ia tak berada di rumah sakit mengerikan atau ladang di sekitar pabrik. Ia hanya pernah kota kecil di Ukraina yang tak ia ingat nam—

Itu jawabannya! Ia tak mungkin langsung berada di Pripyat namun bisa mencapai kota yang tak terkena radiasi dulu. Lalu berjalan kaki ke bekas pengayaan uranium.

Segera ia sambar tengkuk Riddle dan sekejap mereka berada di Kiev, Ukraina. Ia minta Riddle membuang tongkat sihirnya karena alat yang dimiliki Kementrian Ingris nampaknya bereaksi terhadap tongkat sihir. Lagipula setelah ini mereka tidak akan lagi menggunakan sihir.

.

.

Eropa Timur yang tidak mengalami perang saudara, saat ini sedang menjadi penguasa angkasa. Terutama Rusia yang sejak delapan dekade lalu menjadi pesaing Amerika Serikat, bisa dikatakan sebagai penguasa tunggal. Saat Amerika sedang mengendalikan penghuninya, Rusia sudah mengirim manusia ke Mars dan baru-baru ini akan berencana mengirim dua pria dan dua wanita pemberani ke planet di luar sistem surya ini. Planet Gliese 581 g.

.

.

Ia berencana berpindah-pindah dari kota terkena radiasi lalu ke kota yang tidak terkena radiasi. Lypnyky-Zhtomyr, Chernobyl-Chernihiv. Dari peta yang ia curi di toko. Kekuatan sihirnya benar-benar tak berguna saat mereka berputar-putar di Ukraina. Mungkin karena itu pula dan potongan tongkat yang telah ia buang, para Auror tak menemukan mereka. Rencananya berhasil.

Ketika baju keselamtan hanya ada satu, ia memberikannya pada Tom dan membiarkan dirinya terpapar radiasi. Sebab ia mengkhawatrikan _grafting_ pada otak Tom dan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia masa bodoh dengan musim dingin di Eropa Timur seringnya menggigit tulang. Ia lebih khawatir pada radiasi nuklir mempercepat laju pembelahan sel hingga beratus kali lipat dan sangat mungkin menyebabkan kerusakan pada _neurograft_ -nya. Lalu mengembalikan keadaan otak pada masa sebelum proses _neurografting_ terjadi. Terpisah dan menjadi potongan otak Tom Volant dan potongan otak Tom Riddle.

Albus tak ingin usahanya gagal. Albus tak ingin Tom Riddle kembali mati sebelum pembalasannya terjadi.

 .

.

Robert Wieczorek mulanya tak senang saat menerima kedua orang tamu yang berasal dari Ohio itu. Orang-orang dari negara bagian terakhir yang menjadi tempat pemakaman bagi adiknya. Apalagi dia mengenali si pirang sebagai Albert Graham, partner adiknya dalam _neurografting_. Ia masih curiga bahkan ketika Albert menceritakan mereka mengembara dan lari dari pihak Proactive Citizenry yang menginginkan Tom, pemuda kurus bermata cekung di sampingnya, untuk dilenyapkan. Padahal Tom adalah orang yang disembuhkan Paul sebelum meninggal. Spesimen mereka yang berhasil.

Ia ingin mengusir mereka dan membiarkan mereka dibunuh para pengejar namun istrinya, seorang pemeluk agama yang taat, meminta mereka untuk tinggal.

Esoknya Albert memberitahukan rencana yang membuatnya meledak marah. Orang-orang Amerika sinting ini memintanya untuk mengantar si bocah ke tempat peluncuran pesawat luar angkasa yang siang nanti akan berangkat ke Gliese 581 g. Albert meyakinkannya bahwa pilihan hanya satu. Sebab di Bumi, Tom akan selalu ditemukan Proactive dan usaha almarhum Paul akan sia-sia. Lagipula, akan membanggakan untuk keluarga Wieczorek jika hasil penelitian putra keluarga mereka dapat melakukan perjalanan luar angkasa.

Usaha yang jelas-jelas tak masuk akal namun terjadi juga pada hari keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

Di malam sebelumnya, Albus memberitahukan semua yang Riddle ingin ketahui. Tanpa kebohongan seperti yang ia berikan pada keluarganya Wieczorek, Edith Murray, maupun pada keluarga Potter sendiri. Saat berumur 16 tahun, ia mengatakan pada keluarganya ia ingin pergi dari Inggris untuk menghindari sepupunya, Dominique Weasley. Kebohongan yang ia berikan pada mereka adalah ia mencintai Dominique dan itu membuatnya stres sehingga pilihan terbaiknya adalah pergi dari Inggris dan tak bertemu Dom selama-lamanya. Ia memang menunjukkan gejala stres waktu itu. Tapi bukan karena Dom, melainkan karena harus selalu berada di dalam bayang-bayang ayahnya, Harry Potter.

Tom yang semula malas mendengarkan mendadak bangun dari tempat duduk dan menerjangnya. Pukulannya berhasil mengenai wajah tapi tak berlanjut setelah Al yang berbadan lebih besar menindihnya. Satu tangan mengunci dua pergelangan Tom dan tangan yang lain menekap mulut. Dia berbisik mendesak agar Tom mau mendengarkan karena setelah ini adalah bagian krusial yang perlu ia ketahui. Bagian tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan otak Lord Voldemort.

.

.

Dalam pengembaraannya di Eropa Timur dari 2023 hingga 2025, dari gerakan bawah tanah ia mendengar seorang _necromancer_ Armenia sedang berusaha membangkitkan Grindelwald dan Riddle. (Sejak 1998 orang-orang mulai mengetahui Tom Riddle adalah sosok sesungguhnya dari Lord Voldemort. Sampai sekarang ia tak tahu siapa yang membocorkan kabar itu dan jelas ayahnya tak pernah mau menceritakan aksi heroiknya mengalahkan Voldemort). Penyihir itu telah mendapatkan tubuh Grindelwald dan Riddle namun sekelompok penyihir lain berhasil merampas tubuh Riddle dan membawa lari ke Kuba. Negara Muggle penuh sihir hitam dan tak ada yang kembali setelah ke sana.

Setelah mendapatkan fakta yang ia butuhkan bahwa makam Riddle memang dibongkar tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan Inggris, tanpa ragu ia berangkat ke Kuba. Ia menduga seperti umumnya sifat penyihir, mereka mempercayai kabar burung dan tak mau menyelidiki kebenarannya. Sesampainya di Kuba ia bertemu dengan penyihir lain yang juga berniat mendapatkan jasad Riddle. Ia menggunakan Legilimency pada penyihir itu dan menemukan lokasi para penyimpanan jasad Riddle. Tubuh Riddle yang ternyata masih dalam kondisi baik telah dipisah-pisah dan organ-organ dalamnya dimasukkan ke dalam tabung-tabung berisi ramuan pengawet.

Rupanya ia dijebak dan sengaja dibawa ke sana. Salah seorang dari penjarah makam menyebutnya sebagai Harry Potter. Menjadi pemicu bagi gerakan mengejutkan darinya. Ia menyambar tabung berisi otak lalu meledakkan tabung-tabung lain dan tentu cahaya merah maupun hijau mengejarnya kemudian. Ia membalas dan memingsankan tiga orang. Melihat mereka yang juga berlari mengejarnya, Albus menduga mereka memasang Anti-Apparasi dan ia terus berlari sampai salah seorang mendadak muncul di depannya dan seperti disengat listrik otaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate. Lalu tiba di rumah tua yang pertama kali ia singgahi di Kuba. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Paul dan Robert Wieczorek muda.

Kisah yang ia ceritakan selanjutnya dia ringkas karena tahu Tom Riddle tak berminat dan sedang berduka—atau mungkin sedang memikirkan usaha pembunuhannya. Ia mengubah nama dan penampilan karena kini menjadi buron. Sambil mempelajari ilmu-ilmu Muggle, ia berpindah-pindah tempat dan mencapai Amerika Serikat tahun 2029 bersama Paul. Mereka sengaja bersembunyi di sana sebab para pengejarnya akan kesulitan mencarinya di tengah-tengah konflik. Hingga kemudian ia menetap di North Carolina, bertemu dengan keluarga Graham yang telah tua yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena mau merawat mereka. Lalu penelitiannya bersama Paul membuahkan hasil di tahun 2036.

Dan rencananya esok siang ia akan membawa Tom ke tempat peluncuran pesawat ekspedisi dan menyelundupkannya ke sana.

Tangan kiri Tom kini berada di leher dan mencekiknya kuat.

“Kau mau membunuhku? Setelah berkata ingin menyelamatkanku dari para Auror, kau ingin membuatku mati dalam ledakan pesawat?”

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia berhasil dan saat menjelaskan rencana berikutnya ia terengah-engah, “Peluncuran gagal sudah tidak terjadi selama limapuluh tahun ini. Manusia sudah makin cerdas dan teknologi makin maju dan kau bisa menjadi penyihir pertama yang keluar dari Bumi.”

Riddle masih menatapnya marah dan tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin sekali mencekik.

“Coba kau ingat, adakah penyihir yang berhasil mencapai luar angkasa sebelummu?”

Riddle terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke langit malam.

“Ini bukan karena mereka tak mau memakai teknologi Muggle yang mereka anggap hina. Ini karena 'sebagaimanapun kerasnya kita mencoba menembus langit, kita akan tetap berada di sini karena kekuatan magis kita adalah—

“Kekuatan yang kita pinjam dari Bumi.”

“—kekuatan yang kita'—kau mengetahui sajak itu?”

Riddle tersenyum. Sungguh tulus tersenyum.

“Aku mengingatnya pernah menuliskan di salah satu buku Astronomi milik Hogwarts. Saat usiaku limabelas.”

Fakta yang membuat matanya terbelalak. “Dan aku yang membaca buku itu dan tak pernah mengembalikannya setelah menukarnya dengan milikku.”

“Kau parah, Potter.”

Ia tertawa. Baginya tak terdengar sebagai ejekan, “Memang. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu parahnya kepalaku, kuberi sebagian. Waktu adalah hal yang relatif. Satu hari di Gliese 581 g kira-kira sama dengan 117 hari di bumi. Dan ini bukan penerbangan pertama ke Gliese.”

Riddle nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. “Kau juga bajingan licik. Membalas dendam pada orang tuamu dengan membangkitkan musuhnya,” umpatnya.

“Ya, aku bajingan licik, aku akui itu,” tersenyum lagi sebelum menambahkan, “Aku bajingan karena ayahku akan memiliki usia sangat panjang.”

Hening sesaat kemudian Riddle berkata, “Ramalan itu memiliki arti ganda. Ya, aku tahu sekarang.” Ia diam lagi. “Aku keliru. Harry Potter mengorbankan mortalitasnya untuk bisa mengalahkanku.” Ia terkekeh. “Dua kepala memang lebih baik daripada satu,” guraunya sebelum merebahkan tubuh pada ranjang dan menatap langit-langit dalam diam. Membiarkan Albus telentang di lantai. Malam itu mereka berdua tak dapat tidur. Sebab pikiran tentang masa depan membuat keduanya terjaga.

.

.

Seperti perkiraan Robert marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan dan bersumpah ini adalah kali terkhir ia menolong orang Amerika karena desakan istrinya.

Yang segera patahkan oleh Riddle dengan gurauan: mereka orang Inggris yang tinggal di Amerika, jadi apa sumpahnya masih berlaku?

Mereka berpisah dengan Robert kemudian segera menuju kerumunan penonton karena di antara kerumunan itu setidaknya ada satu atau dua penyihir idiot yang mencoba menonton peluncuran pesawat antariksa. Benar saja, ada seorang penyihir tambun bertopi bowler dan berjas ungu bercelana hijau dengan tongkat mencuat dari sakunya.

Riddle merampas tongkat itu dan dalam gerak cepat membuatnya pingsan. Tak berselang lama, cahaya merah meluncur ke arah mereka, ditembakkan dari kerumunan dan dari dekat peluncuran pesawat. Para Muggle mengira sedang ada perayaan untuk keberangkatan. Tapi mereka tak memperhatikan lebih lama sebab Riddle membawa mereka berlari ke arah tangga menuju bagian dalam pesawat, yang pintunya sudah bergerak menutup. Terjadi kegaduhan di bawah yang tak sempat Albus lihat. Ia mendorong Tom masuk, yang kemudian melongok dari balik pintu.

Tangga ditarik menjauh oleh mesin, sedangkan Albus sedang bergelut dengan Auror yang tiba di belakang dan berusaha memingsankan dan membawanya pergi.

“Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergi Tom! Aku harap—”

Baik Riddle maupun Volant tak melihat Albus Potter dan Auror yang menangkapnya mengalami _splinching_ di tanah. Pintu telah menutup dan pesawatnya bergerak cepat melawan gravitasi Bumi.

Sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh dan ia lalu digencet ke dinding.

“Katakan siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?” dalam Bahasa Inggris beraksen Rusia.

Ia terkekeh sebelum menjawab, “Tom Volant-Riddle, karena sihir Muggle.”

.

.

Albus yang terkapar di bawah melihat pesawat berisi Tom membelah atmosfer. Ia tak menghiraukan dua Auror yang berusaha membuatnya pingsan. Ketika seorang dari mereka merunduk dan akan mengangkatnya, dia berkata, ”Tubuhku sudah kena radiasi loh. Jadi kalau membawaku ber-Apparate kalian juga akan mengalami _splinching_. Bahkan Riddle saja tahu untuk tak menggunakan sihir padaku.”

Kedua matanya yang perlahan-lahan kembali hijau masih menatap pada titik kecil yang menembus Bumi. Ia lalu memejamkannya agar yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah keberhasilan Muggle melampaui penyihir.

.

.

 

TAMAT

**Author's Note:**

> սկիզբ(skizb) = Kelahiran dalam bahasa Armenia, kata gugel trenslet. Bahasa asal _avra kehdabra_ , yang diduga sekelompok fans dari frase itu mantra AK berasal. Grafting memang agak mirip dengan stek. Dipangkas lalu disambung menggunakan materi tertentu. Wieczorek adalah nama keluarga dari karakter canon di fandom ~~jengjengjeng~~ Ender's Game. Saya pinjam untuk fic ini. Sedangkan nama keluarga Volant  & Murray, yep memang nama dari keluarga JKR. Tapi ini bukan bashing. Sungguh.  
> Lalu karya ini tak akan pernah ada jika [Tears of Twilight](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7161842/1/Tears-of-Twilight), [Devolution](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9578259/1/Devolution), dan [The cave incident](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4819339/1/The-cave-incident) tak pernah ada. Terima kasih telah menginspirasi!  
> Terima kasih juga untukmu yang sudah membaca fic ini! :3b


End file.
